


Ice cream runs, back rubs, hands to hold

by jaydenbell



Series: Past is Present is Future [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydenbell/pseuds/jaydenbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine will do anything, big or small, to take care of their family.</p><p>Part of the "Past is Present is Future" series; in no particular order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice cream runs, back rubs, hands to hold

“Okay, thanks for the call, Billy. We’ll take care of her.” Kurt ended the call and stuffed his phone into his pocket.

“What’s going on?” Blaine scooted forward on the couch, still holding the remote control for the DVD player. 

“Quinn is apparently having a pregnancy hormone-riddled day and Billy said she sounds a little off.” Kurt grabbed a reusable grocery bag from the drawer by the refrigerator. “He’s still got forty more hours at the station before he can leave, so he can’t do much for her right now.”

Blaine had the TV turned off and his shoes on before Kurt could set the bag on the counter top.

\--

Blaine shuffled on the balls of his feet in front of the door. “Do we know what we’re walking into here? I mean, did Billy say if she was sad or…angry?”

“He didn’t say.” Kurt raised the bag slightly. “That’s why I’m hoping there’s enough in here to cover as many bases as possible.” He knocked on the door lightly and it opened in front of them a moment later.

A six-months-pregnant Quinn answered the door in shorts, a thin undershirt, and her hair pulled back with damp strands hanging free. And a cool burst of air came from the apartment. “Billy called you?”

“We were hoping we could help,” Blaine offered as he tensed; he’d never seen Quinn so out of sorts before.

Quinn stepped aside to let them in, then closed the door behind them. “I appreciate it, you guys. But I’m fine. It’s just hormones.” Quinn shook her head. “There’s nothing you can do about it.”

Blaine leaned against the kitchen counter while Kurt put away ice cream and Quinn’s favorite gourmet soda. “Well, we’re the reason you’re feeling like this. The very least we can do is be here for you.”

Quinn dropped down on the couch, leaning back so that her rounded belly was sticking out even more. “I appreciate it. But I just need to cool off. I feel like it’s a hundred degrees in here.”

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look. The apartment felt closer to 65 degrees, and Quinn was in as little clothing as she could be in without being naked. “Do you have a fever,” Kurt asked, worried.

“No. It’s just my hormones going crazy,” she sighed.

The men settled on the couch next to her, not relaxing into the cushions. “We brought ice cream,” Blaine offered hopefully.

“I ate a pint of Ben and Jerry’s an hour ago,” she smirked.

Kurt laughed at that. “Maybe a movie? Distraction?”

“I’ve started at least a dozen today. I couldn’t stand any of them.”

“How about just a back rub and some company then?” Blaine suggested. “Misery loves company, right?”

“You don’t have to do that,” Quinn shook her head.

“Nonsense. You’re carrying our baby. You deserve the best.” Blaine motioned in a circle with his pointer finger and nudged her shoulder. “Come on, turn around here.”

Quinn couldn’t help but smile as she did as she was told. She wrapped herself forward on a pillow while she sat sideways on the couch. Blaine turned around behind her as well, tucking one leg under himself and letting the other rest on the floor as he placed his hands on her back. 

“Thanks, guys.” Quinn held her hand out to take Kurt’s as she relaxed into Blaine’s touch. 

“We’re always here for you, Quinn.”


End file.
